1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Platform as a Service (PaaS) and an application Platform as a Service (aPaaS). More specifically, the present invention relates to a multi-ecosystem aPaaS and multi-ecosystem PaaS that can connect with multiple data sources on multiple platforms.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use and proliferation of applications has increased dramatically in recent years with the increases in computing power, portability, and the growth of networks. While databases and data-driven applications were historically operated on a single system or a network of computers coupled to the database that is no longer the case. In recent years, new computing platforms such as cloud computing, software as a service, and other data sources have become more common.
One current problem with existing systems is that with the proliferation of these different data sources, it is difficult to connect existing databases so that they may cooperate with multiple data sources and utilize and interact with those other data sources. The data users need for business applications is no longer confined to a simple, single relational database management system. Many users now have different sets of data that are silos in different sources whether they be on premise, off premise, accessible via a software as a service, accessible via private network, or accessible via the Internet. For example, many users may have one system for customer relationship management, a second system for social networking, and a third system for historical business such as fulfillment, human resources, and/or finance. Typically, in order for an application to utilize these other sources of information, if that is even possible, requires a significant investment of time and energy as well as access to a technical expert that can program the business applications to interact with multiple data sources.
Another problem with the proliferation of computing is that it has created multiple numbers of different platforms. No longer can applications for a particular database or database system be written as desktop only applications specific to that database. Now users demand access to the database via mobile devices and the web as well as access via the desktop. Currently in order to provide such access again require significant investment of time and technical expertise to modify existing database systems to cooperate with mobile devices and the web.
Finally, an additional problem with the prior art is the need to create data-driven business applications very quickly. In many instances, the users do not have the time required for programmers to develop new business applications. There is a need for a system that allows a non-technical business person without deep technical skills to create data-driven business applications. In many cases, business applications are needed immediately without a long, expensive IT project that has been historically required to create new applications for database systems.
Thus there is a need for a system that provides rapid development of data-driven applications for any cloud, mobile, or social platform.